Evermore
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: A song fic based off the live action feature 'Beauty and the Beast's song Evermore. Bring tissues because you might need it. One shot.


**Author's Note: Who's ready to never be able to watch 'Beauty and the Beast' without crying your heart out ever again? While watching the live action 'Beauty and the Beast' in theaters, I cried like literally 17 times.**

 **I loved the movie. But one scene go the most tears out of me. It wasn't when the workers were becoming full-fledged teapots or when the Beast got shot. Nope. The song 'Evermore' brought me to tears the first time I heard it and when I saw the scene in theaters: the floodgates opened. It wasn't really the scene that got to me. It was what it reminded me of that really stabbed me in the feels.**

 **So I've written down what was going through my head as I heard that song.**

A gunshot.

A single sound that lasted for a split second could destroy everything.

Out of the corner of the Phantom's eye, he saw her fall to the ground, her hands clutched to her stomach. There was now a sickly reddish-brown color on a dress that contained no red.

"Christine!" He called out as Meg screamed at the horror she had caused.

The Phantom rushed to his wounded angel. Gustave just stared in shock and horror. Giry did the same.

"Get away from her!" The Phantom yelled at the blond who tried to come near his angel. "Stay back or Christine will not be the only one with a bullet lodged within her! Giry get help! Quickly!"

"Meg! Now!" Giry called to her daughter.

The Phantom could only hope that Madame Giry went to find help and not just escape the island to save her own skin from the wrath of the Phantom.

"Gustave…" Christine said, her voice trembling as bad as her body was.

"Mother…" Gustave said, tears filling his eyes as he laid down by his mother. "Where's father? He should be here! He would know what to do!."

Gustave tried to stand up and go find the insolent by, but Christine grabbed his hand.

"Gustave. Your father…" Christine began to say the horrid truth.

"No Christine, please. No." The Phantom begged.

"I know...I promised...but you are all he has now. He has to know the truth." Christine said, her breath becoming forced.

"Christine…" The Phantom pleaded, looking away from the child, not being able to look him in the eye in fear of his reaction.

"Gustave." Christine said, rubbing the boy's hand with hers. "Your father...your real father...is here."

Christine looked up at the Phantom who was now bracing himself enough to look at the two of them.

"No...no." Gustave said.

"Please Gustave...don't look with your eyes. He loves you...just as much as I love you...Gustave…"

"NO!" Gustave screamed and bolted from the scene.

"Gustave!" Christine shouted, trying to get up and follow him but fell to the floor once again, unable to carry her own weight.

"Gustave! Please!" the Phantom shouted to the boy. "Gustave!"

"Gustave!" Christine called out, unable to move from her position. "Oh...Gustave…"

The Phantom felt her grow faint in his arms. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He rested her head on the curve of his arm and with his other hand he cradled the wound that would soon take her away from him.

"I was the one who had it all…" The Phantom said, kissing his Christine's forehead, trying to bring some comfort to the dying girl.

"Don't dwell on that…" She said, gripping his arm, their eyes locked together. They were focused on each other in this tragic moment.

"I was the master of fate." He said, telling their story together, "I never needed anybody in my life...I learned the truth too late."

"Darling…"

"I shouldn't have left you." He said, his face showing all the pains kept in his heart until that moment, "I shouldn't have given you up. I could never ask you to forgive me...but I will beg on my knees for your forgiveness for the heinous things I have done to you."

"I forgave you...the moment...I opened my eyes...to find you gone..."

"I will never shake away the pain."

"Don't say that...you will be alright." She smiled through tears, "You and Gustave...you two will be happy together."

"What does it matter? Your ghost will haunt me. You haunted my dreams before." The phantom said, "I'll close my eyes and you will still be there. I let you steal into my melancholy heart."

"You will...find happiness."

"This is more than I can bare."

"I know...you will...be happy...without me."

"No. I will always live in sorrow...because you will never truly leave me."

The Phantom came closer to his dying love, wishing he could deny the truth of the situation.

"Now I know you'll never leave me. Even as you fade away." He whispered into her ear, his voice cracking, tears pouring from his eyes like waterfalls. "You will still torment me. Calm me. Hurt me. Move me. Come what may."

"Angel."

"Wasting in my lowly dungeon. Waiting by an open door." He whispered. "I'll fool myself you'll walk right in...and be with me for evermore."

"I wish that...too...my love."

"I rage against this trial of love." The Phantom grew angry at fate for toying with him like this. "I curse the fading of your light. Even though you will fly so far beyond my reach, you will never be out of my sight."

"Please...angel...don't be angry…"

"I'm not angry...I'm heartbroken!" He declared, speaking with full passion but then lowering "Now I know you'll never leave me even as you fade from view. You will still...inspire me...be a part of everything thing I do."

"I know...I know…but please say you'll try...to move on. I'll give you strength...to let go."

"How can I let go? I love you more than anything in the world!"

"I can think...of one whom...you love as much...as I…"

"The child...our child…"

"Yes darling."

"He ran...he hates me. I will be cursed to waste in my lonely dungeon." He said, holding her ever so close. "Cursed to wait by an open door, longing for you to return."

"He...will...love...you."

"Hush...hush my angel...please...hold on…"

"I don't...think...I...can…"

"Please...If you die...I will just fool myself that you will walk in…"

"Darling...we...both...know...that this...is...goodbye."

"No...please no…"

"I have...one last...thing...to ask…"

"Anything, angel...anything."

"Kiss me...one...last...time...that's all...I ask...of...you...my angel...of music…"

The Phantom, with his lips wet from tears, kissed his little angel goodbye. He kissed her like it was the last thing he would ever do. She kissed him with all the passion she had held in for the past few days. When she had first seen him walk through her balcony window, she had longed to kiss and hold her old lover. Now she regretted not loving him the way that she should have.

The Phantom kissed her, caressing her face, pulling her closer than he had ever done before. Their chests clashed together: their hearts beating alongside one another. It was a brief moment of heaven. But soon, her passion faded. Her body fell limp. He could no longer feel her golden heart beating.

The Phantom kissed her for a few seconds after she died. It seemed all too fitting. The Living Corpse now had a corpse lover.

When he pulled away, he saw the true horror. The love of his life...dead. Her pale white face tainted with blood in the shape of hand prints. He realized that his hands were covered in the warm, wet, brownish-red mixture and when he had caressed her, he had wiped the blood onto her beautiful face. The one blue dress was now a sickly brown color. He could see where she had been shot: her stomach. What a painful way to die. Your stomach acid is realized from where it should be and destroys everything it touches.

Oh the torment his Angel must have suffered in her final moments!

"No…" The Phantom said, in more pain than he had ever been in. "No...No!"

He had been whipped, beaten, cut and even had a bullet lodged into his shoulder and had to pull it out himself. If he went through all of those things at the same time for a millions years, it wouldn't even come close to the anguish, pain and torment of having to look at Christine...his Christine...the woman who he loved more than life itself...the woman who would have soon be his...the woman who gave him a son...dead.

He just cried. He didn't know what to do. He was lost. His life had been so focused on Christine that she became his only purpose. But now she was gone.

But she would never be able to leave his mind and heart. Her spirit would haunt him for the rest of his miserable life.

"I'll fool myself you'll walk right in…" He said, cradling the limp body close to him, begging her to return. "And as the long, cold nights begin...I'll think of all that might have been."

His life had been perfect for a mere minute. Christine would have become his bride. They would have lived together on his island. He would have given her everything her heart desired. They would have raised Gustave together. He dared even hoped that they could have more children together. A daughter would have made his life complete. A little girl whom he could make smile and raise from the time she was little.

The thought made his heart ache even further.

Christine was gone.

And so were any hopes of happiness.

"Waiting here for evermore!"


End file.
